


Interrogating the Text from the Wrong Perspective

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gen, Literary Theory, Prompt Fic, Silly, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: In which Cimorene and Mendanbar attend a play.





	Interrogating the Text from the Wrong Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wistfulmemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/gifts).



> Written 7/5/19 for [wistfulmemory](https://wistfulmemory.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _Plays and Scripts, with Cimorene and Mendanbar watching a play that was written in their honor._ It's also a [Genprompt Bingo](https://genprompt_bingo.dreamwidth.org) fill for the square: _plays and scripts_.

Halfway through the performance, Mendanbar leaned toward Cimorene and murmured into her ear, "In theory, I'm all in favor of stories where a princess saves a prince rather than the stereotypical way around. In practice, this is excruciating."

"I can't figure out what she sees in him," Cimorene agreed. "At least with paper-thin female characters, you know that the male characters only care about their appearance, but a woman who's intelligent enough to buck tradition ought to have the self-confidence not to sell herself short when looking for a partner."

"Oh, I don't know," Mendanbar said, suddenly seeing the play in a new light. "Shouldn't equality mean that women get to be shallow too? Eye candy for all!"

Cimorene bopped him with her program notes.


End file.
